


What is Demanded

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bondage, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manip, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock are tortured separately, until they are both demanded to follow their captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Demanded

Art by: Elfqueen55

Kirk could feel the rope cutting his skin.

He had tried so hard to loosen its hold.

The pain of his physical body he would endure.

His mind though was another thing.

For he could feel the pain Spock was trying to endure.

They had been cruel to him.

But, every night he would return to this cell.

Jim felt helpless, that he could not prevent him leaving.

For he cared for his friend deeply.

The next day they were asked to come together.

What else would be demanded of them?


End file.
